


Spying

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Shikamaru has enough of that idiot kid spying on his client. (Prompt Fill for Adel)Draco and Shikamaru. Spying.





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> (This is Shikamaru from an abandoned WIP. Basically, he’s gotten a mission to protect Harry Potter and is slowly despairing during the Horcrux Hunt. Because that Harry Potter person HAS NO SELF-PRESERVATION INSTINCTS.)

 

~*~

 

That blond narrow-faced kid was back to staring at Potter. Shikamaru could see right through the sneer carefully pasted on the kid’s face. It looked oddly similar to that stupid Uchiha’s, which did nothing to recommend the troublesome idiot to him.

 

Seriously, though. It was just getting more and more pathetic now.

 

Sighing deeply, Shikamaru sidled up next to the blond idiot. (And why was it that all the mildly troublesome people in his life were blond?)

 

“If you are spying, you are doing it wrong,” Shikamaru told the kid, not even so much as blinking when the idiot almost shoved him off the bench. He could try, but wouldn’t succeed. “Really, get a grip, kid.”

 

Said troublesome blond spluttered something about “how he didn’t know what Shikamaru was talking about”. Which. Even more pathetic than Shikamaru had first thought.

 

“The way I see it, you can either get over your stalker tendencies and get a life,” here Shikamaru sent the kid a Look he’d copied straight off his mother when she’d dealt with his father, “or you can kiss your _best_ piece goodbye. I hope we understand each other.”

 

With a nod, and some liberally applied Killing Intent, Shikamaru vanished back into his shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
